Vampire Days
by KozakuraMari
Summary: When you have eyes that change color against your will, good luck trying to fit in with the rest of the swarm. That was the way it always had been for Seto, Kido, and Kano, who shared a room in an orphanage. Always sought out to be the outcasts amongst the other children and staff. Until one faithful day, when they all met Headmaster Cross.. And met the monsters of the Night...


**Yay, and with that, I have finally written a first chapter. Honestly, this was mainly a roleplay idea for a crossover of the two fandoms _Vampire Knight _and _Kagerou Daze_. But who knows, it might be turned into a story, if many so wish. I'm sorry for the fact that I've no real "plot", just an overall setting. I'm just winging it for now.  
(Opening Song of MekakuCity Actors - English lyrics by Jubyphonic)**

**Beh- enough with my rambling! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Concrete beating up and down._

_In a dream, fell awake, hazy days were never ending"  
_

**X X X**

**Chapter One: Family First**

**[-Preview For Chapter One-]**

"We are _not_ Vampires." Seto declared, slamming his hands down onto the table, as he pushed himself up to stand. The chair made a loud squeaking noise from being pushed back from his action, almost as if in disapproval. The boy stared at the blond man before him, his eyes ablaze with a furious red, though he was yet unaware of his eye-ability having had turned on at all.. for everyone present were forcing their minds into a state of silence. "And if that's the_ only_ reason as to why we're here_ in the first place_, we might as well just-"

Seto was cut off by Kido's hand jerking him by the bottom of his shirt to sit back down, which had caught him off guard. He sat there dazed for a few moments, regaining focus. It was no good - he figured. He was still too upset for this sort of confrontation. His sister had committed suicide almost three months ago, and he was still in pain. So far, supporting his siblings had been all he_ could_ do. He had to be there for them._ Especially Kano_, who'd been hurting the most behind his fake masks, and pretending to be okay.. although Tsubomi didn't...

Headmaster Cross sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. That was enough to shake Seto out of his thoughts once more. "No, no," The man across the table from from the three children assured. He looked back up to meet their gaze through his tinted glasses. It reminded Seto of Mr. Tateyama whenever he'd been acting _strangely_, or rather.. _whenever he'd been 'upset'_, as Shuuya would say. A lie, he'd say.. "I was well aware of that before you even exited the taxi in which you came."

Kosuke sat there in stunned silence. This man, without asking any questions besides their names, had already known how they'd gotten here, of their red eyes, and the fact that they weren't vampires. _He could sense them... _

_'Although, I am interested in knowing more about why they -of all people- have such unique eyes, how and how they function... that is irrelevant as of right now. These children must first be informed about..'_ The man trailed off, glancing out the window. It felt as though he was waiting for something. Perhaps he was lost in thought.

"Informed about what?" Seto asked, blinking a couple times out of confusion.

Mr. Cross turned suddenly, surprised. If Seto had to guess, it looked like he could've slapped the man, and earned the exact same response. It felt like it anyway.. And after another moment had passed, Seto became aware that both his foster siblings were giving him knowing stares - and that could've only meant one thing. A hue of a soft pink dusted across his face.  
_ He had accidentally read someone's mind... again.  
_

"Nevermind." He stammered.

"Ahaha-" Kano laughed awkwardly, trying in vain attempts to lift the mood. "Seto, nobody ever said anything about _Vampires. _Did you uh- fall off of the bed or something?" Yep, even Kano Shuuya himself was short on joking material. It was almost sad. But only almost; in Kido's opinion.

In Kido's... ? Oh right, his ability. Reading minding minds.

Seto coughed, taking a long sip from his glass of water, and falling silent afterwards out of embarrassment. The last thing anyone in the Dan had wanted was for _even more_ people to know about their eye abilities. It'd be best if nobody else had to find out about it. And Seto just blew it.

Of course, now the children had to go though with the trouble of explaining what their eye abilities were, when they received them, and what they could do. The Headmaster was to surprised to know that these children were outside in the snow mid-December without any belongings save for their phones and some money wearing only sweaters because they were trying to run away from an orphanage. Around a month ago, Kano's plan to leave their foster-father's house had failed, and the three were forced into an orphanage. Time -sip a month, and these kids were caught trying to run away again. Except this time; the did not have as great of a back-up plan as the fist time.

**Tsubomi Kido** had nearly died in a fire, and found herself able to turn invisible to the naked human-eye afterwards. She -for the most part- was able to control her ability now, though it still turned on whenever she was feeling too strong a negative emotion. Especially if it were Sadness or Fear.

**Kosuke Seto** almost drowned trying to save his dog from a river... for, his pet had been unable to swim. Sometime after that, he'd found himself with the ability to read the thoughts of everyone around him, and could never tell what was actually being said or not. He resented his ability, and was able to control it - but only to the extent that it was never used. However, it still sometimes managed to activate itself without Seto's knowing, exactly like it had just now.

And then there was **Shuuya Kano**. Around the time he survived a robbery attack, Kano had suddenly found himself able to change his appearance completely. Although, it was more like casting illusion magic upon himself. He could even manipulate all five senses!The draw back to this was the fact that it could wear off very quickly if he wasn't focused, or if he was in pain. And.. Unlike his two older siblings, Kano could control his ability completely.

By the time the three of them had finished explaining, Seto had successfully managed to force his ability to turn off, and now he could no longer hear the thoughts of Headmaster either. His two siblings seemed to ease after his eyes went back to normal. And Seto felt a tinge of guilt. _'My ability had been making them uncomfortable the entire time..'_

Headmaster sat there with them in silence for what felt like years, just absorbing the information he had to digest. Finally, he must've thought of something, as he looked up and brought a new offer to the table. And offer.. that Kido, Seto, nor Kano could refuse. They would enroll into the Cross Academy Day Classes -free of charge- and become members of the Disciplinary Comity, with the new knowledge that all of the Night class students were all Vampires. Nobody would know of their eye-abilities, or of Cross pulling any strings to enroll them in.  
They would not have to go back to that wretched orphanage _or_ back to the Tateyama household.

It was prefect. And to confirm this with one another, all the three children had to do was glance over, and they just _knew_. Kido nodded her approval, and stood up to hand out their final response to the man's request. And who'd be better for the task at hand other than their beloved Commander? Now that their older sister was gone, she would have to step up to take responsibility of the Mekakushi-Dan. The girl raised her gaze to meet his, not a single trace of hesitance evident. She took all matters regarding the Dan very seriously.

"We Accept."

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it! Finally completed this writing piece that I've been procrastinating and working on for the past week. I feel kinda lame that it took this long to upload this thing..**

**Well, in any case, I'm glad it's finally done and outta the way. Initially; this is supposed to be an introduction thingy for a roleplay I'm holding on Discord. I didn't want to start without this. It's just to give more context of the setting and all that. Just.. an even more creative way of doing it, I guess.**

**However, if you'd like to see this turn into an actual fanfiction, please lemme know (R&R). I'll probably need some extra help with this fanfiction, so if anybody wants to, they can collab with me on this one. I'm having trouble falling back into the Vampire Knight fandom.. But yeah! that's it for now, I hope it wasn't_ that bad_ of a start. Bye-  
**


End file.
